Él, debajo de la cama
by Charly Land
Summary: Todos tenemos un monstruo escondido… Eren lo tiene debajo de la cama…. No siempre los niños son buenos… no siempre los monstruos son los villanos, y a veces la felicidad… cuesta un poco de voracidad. Cuando el sol se oculte, volveremos a jugar. Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/Angs/One shot


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand - Luna de Acero Asociados. Creación sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Monstruos infantiles. Plot twist.

 **Notas |** Este ha sido un bebé concebido en la nocturnidad y el silencio estremecedor de un cariño hecho con besos de frambuesa, esperamos que disfruten de su compañía, pues es un regalo adorado que le brindamos a todas esas personitas que nos dan su apoyo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **Él, debajo de la cama**

 **.**

 **「** **Capitulo Único *** **」**

 **.**

De horribles pesadillas están hechos los dulces sueños

* * *

 _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

 _¿Me has escuchado ya?_

 _Ven aquí, es hora de un poco jugar_

* * *

Una pizca de incienso, un soplo de beso, una tacita de leche con miel, y un 'buenas noches'. Un pequeño ritual que siempre ha de cumplirse en aquella habitación donde a un infante las mullidas sábanas de barquitos cubren su menudo cuerpecito. Son algo de allá por las ocho de la noche y es una buena hora para ir a dormir. Los buenos niños a esa hora deben empezar a soñar, lo sabemos todos, es mejor así.

Una ventana abierta, un enorme ropero que proyecta una abrumadora sombra sobre la camita que parece rodeada de una niebla, que todo traga, pero produce somnolencia. Una lejana melodía que baila con el aire frio que se cuela, es el sonido que acompaña a la respiración que empieza a decaer. Un pequeño ronroneo brota de unos tiernos pulmones. Sí, los niños buenos al reino de las fantasías deben viajar, en cuanto el sol se pone.

En el camino de ladrillos amarillos que llevan al precioso castillo de los sueños, un niño se perdió, el olor a humo y el calor vaporoso le causa llanto, unas manos pálidas lo sujetan y sus dedos se unen, los barcos han zarpado ya, y el tiempo para viajar se ha pasado. Mejor es volver a casa.

De dos en dos, de tres en tres, sus pasos van unidos en una singular danza con risas. Han regresado al hogar y jugar no es mala idea, para esperar hasta el nuevo amanecer. Dulces palabras, cantos melodiosos en una interminable noche fría. El tiempo pasa y el aburrimiento llega, pero el menor de ambos infantes se rehúsa a dormir, no quiere cerrar los ojos porque algo en su interior dice que no, que no es bueno cerrarlos. Es mejor despierto estar. Se acurruca entre los delgados brazos blanquecinos que se abren para arrullarlo.

* * *

 _Fingida inocencia, con ojos platinos_

 _Esa pequeña figura atrayendo miradas._

 _Logrando curvarse algunos destinos,_

 _De almas errantes cayendo hechizadas._

* * *

Dos figuras se mecen en la esquina de la habitación, abrazados, evitando que el frio los consuma. Palabras en sus cabezas navegan errantes, recordándoles la travesura que están cometiendo.

«Los niños buenos muy noche despiertos no deben estar, porque si no el monstruo del armario, antes de que un grito profieran, se los comerá»

Uno de ellos tiembla y cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras. Los brazos blanquecinos se enroscan más, en torno al cuerpecito de piel morena.

— ¿No te irás?

—Tú estás aquí.

— ¿Nunca?

—Tú estás aquí.

El pequeño de piel canela asiente y esconde su carita en el pecho de aquel que le consuela. No debe haber temor porque _**él**_ está ahí, pero aun así lo siente. Tal vez no es miedo, tal vez es soledad, tristeza o quizá algo de rabia. No lo sabe y nunca podrá saberlo, pero lo siente y no puede escapar a ello.

Tiene ganas de abrir la puerta, tomar de la mano a su acompañante y correr directo a la habitación de su mamá, pero eso es imposible, ella cierra la puerta de su habitación desde afuera. Es por seguridad, ha dicho ella. Ella que nunca en casa se encuentra, lo hace sólo algunas veces en el día, y unos cuantos minutos antes de que él tenga que zarpar en el barco de los sueños.

* * *

 _Nadie desconfía de un rostro inocente,_

 _Nadie sospecha de su helada sonrisa._

 _Quedando abierta la ventana siempre,_

 _Mientras el sol domine, huirá con prisa_

* * *

Suelta un suspiro y se deja embriagar por la melodía que nace de los labios delgados de quien le abraza. Notas van y vienen y la niebla le entume los pies. Sus párpados caen y su cabecita con una alborotada melenita castaña se ladea. Un pinchazo de dolor y abre los ojos espantado. Ruidos empiezan a resonar en la habitación.

Desde el otro lado de su cuarto parecen venir.

Una sombra enorme se proyecta desde la rendija debajo de la puerta hasta los pies de la cama a unos pasos de ellos.

El monstruo se ha dado cuenta que despierto aún está. Parece que así es, y se quiere asegurar que la puerta cerrada se encuentra. Su cuerpo tiembla con violencia y es entonces que se da cuenta que su acompañante ha desaparecido.

Esforzando sus ojos para captar algo en la oscuridad recorre toda la habitación.

* * *

 _Más cuando la noche, a su manto desate,_

 _Y la luz temerosa a su paso se esconda…_

 _Apetito insaciable sobre el bordó gaznate,_

 _Lo obligará a cazar por entre las sombras…_

* * *

Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimitas cristalinas, se abraza a sí mismo. Los sonidos de la puerta se vuelven más altos. La respiración se le agita igual que su pequeño corazón. Un silbido agudo y sus ojos se clavan en el causante a pesar del temor. El corazón se le detiene un segundo presa de la sorpresa y el alivio. Debajo de la cama su acompañante le hace señas. Fue _**él**_ quien silbó. A tropezones torpes se levanta y corre directo a aquel escondite. Es bien recibido cuando lo alcanza.

—Eren, ¿conmigo deseas quedarte?

El otro asiente y el muchachito de ojos platinados y cabello oscuro como el azabache sonríe y le da un besito en la frente, luego un pequeño mordisquito a uno de esos preciosos mofletes de color canela.

«Oh, su piel también goza de ese sabor. Divertido, delicioso. Nada mal »

—No hagas caso de los ruidos, Eren, ellos quieren llevarte lejos ¿verdad que tú no quieres?

—No. Yo estoy bien aquí.

—¿No me dejarás? ¿Lo prometes? ¿Quedarte a mi lado por siempre?

—Por siempre.

Un buen trato siempre es un buen trato, aunque uno se muera de hambre.

* * *

 _Cansado de vagar, hambre le dio._

 _Halla a un tembloroso niño, de piernas esbeltas._

 _Frena su andar… mirarlo lo deja pasmado…_

 _Esmeraldas pardas, anidando en sus cuencas,_

 _Relame sus labios, adelanto el bocado._

* * *

Debajo de la cama, entre besitos y mordiscos que hacen la sangre brotar, un pequeño de cabello castaño se retuerce, el dolor deja pasar, es mejor así, porque despierto puede estar aunque le arda al sentir los dientes su carne profanar. Un poco de dolor no es malo, si viene de alguien se quedará a tu lado. A veces la felicidad, algo dura es de conseguir. Mientras las lágrimas se deslizan silenciosas, sonríe, ha sido bueno esa noche haberse perdido y no haber alcanzado el barco de los sueños.

Una persona especial ahora tiene para él y nadie más, suyo, toditito suyo, ya no se siente tan solo, ni tampoco rabia hay en su corazón. Un buen niño esas cosas no debe sentir y ahora sabe que eso ha sido cosa del en mañanas blancas con juegos de dados y carritos voladores, en tardes calurosas corriendo por toda la habitación y en noches de quedarse abrazados hasta el próximo amanecer.

Un nuevo mordisco le llega, esta vez en el cuello, gime dolido, pero se calma al sentir una mano acariciar su cabeza. El dolor pasa, la caricia se queda.

Desde su escondite aún puede oír los aporreos a su puerta, aunque ahora también hay sollozos. Está ganando. Se ríe por su victoria. Al monstruo están engañando. Fue bueno hacerlo caso a…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi. Tú puedes llamarme Levi o como desees.

—Me gusta Levi. Es bonito, igual que tú.

—Si Eren lo dice, por mi está bien.

—Te quiero, Levi.

—¿Puedo seguir mordiendo? Prometo que será suavecito, es para que te quedes conmigo.

El pequeño entra a sus brazos, ríe y se abraza fuerte a él.

* * *

 _No quiere romperlo, todavía hay tiempo,_

 _Tiempos eternos de olvidos funestos._

 _Decide cuidarlo con cautela inmensa…_

 _Mantenerlo sano, disfrutarlo muy lento,_

 _Jugando feliz entre susurros contentos._

* * *

Eren es muy pequeño y a veces es medio tonto, pero ahora no le importa mucho. Empieza a sentirse cansado. El miedo se ha ido, le caen los brazos laxos pero no hay sueño. Está más despierto que nunca, obnubilado por los ojos que están clavados en los suyos y le miran con profundidad.

Un golpe fuertísimo en la puerta y Eren pega un brinco entre los pálidos brazos. La madera chirría y una voz resuena en la habitación. El corazón hasta ahora cadencioso del infante se estremece, liberándose de los brazos que le habían 'protegido' se sale de su buen escondite.

Pega un grito alegre. La luz se filtra potente por la puerta espantando las sombras de la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! — corriendo termina de abrir la puerta y sale al pasillo.

Vacío, está vacío.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimitas y sus puños se aprietan con fuerza.

Escucha pasos en la cocina y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

¡Bingo!

La cena se ha saltado.

Corre sin detenerse hasta su próximo destino. Se cae antes de llegar y las mordidas en sus brazos le hacen protestar la piel al ser rozada por la madera. Se vuelve a levantar. Hay luz, una mesa a medio poner o medio recoger, zapatillas verdes y un delantal sobre una de las sillas.

—¡Mamá! — le vuelve a llamar.

Vacío.

Otra vez vació.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — llama ahora desesperado.

Nadie responde y se da cuenta de su error.

Ha sido engañado. El corazón se le paraliza. Ha caído en la trampa del monstruo. De su garganta brota un grito estremecedor y se deja caer hecho una bolita sobre el suelo. Se siente tan mal, culpa y terror se arremolinan en su interior. Entiende que ha sido un mal niño y ahora las consecuencias debe pagar.

Dos golpes sobre el suelo y con temor levanta el rostro. Su pecho se llena de esperanza. Ahí desde el otro lado del pasillo, un paso atrás de donde inicia la luz se encuentra Levi. Parece molesto pero le hace gestos para que vaya con él. Eren no duda y de un tirón y a todo lo que sus pies le permiten, corre triunfal hacia la ansiada figura.

A unos pasos de su persona especial, pega un brinco y se tira sobre él. Los brazos se abren y lo aprisionan un segundo después, no le da tiempo de replicar y lo hala directo al cuarto nuevamente. Dos grandes zancadas y están adentro. La puerta se cierra y todo queda en oscuridad.

Manos buscan en la penumbra y encuentran su objetivo, el cual arrastra hasta el escondite. De sus brazos no debe escapar, ya no lo dejara marchar, porque a su lado debe estar. Se lo prometieron, y _**él**_ se asegurará de hacerlo cumplir, porque aunque los deseos obscuros y necesitados le coman las extrañas, _**él**_ ya no quiere dejarlo ir.

Juntos. Por siempre y para siempre. Cantos, melodías, juegos y compañía estarán bien para los dos…y eso basta.

* * *

 _Disfrutando a pleno sus sonrisas cansadas,_

 _Se vuelve sumiso, el niño es una adicción._

 _Le enseña sus trucos de centurias pasadas,_

 _Le regala cantos, para mantener la ilusión…_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un llanto ahogado se pierde en el pasillo. Ahí afuera, desesperada una madre yace en el suelo áspero y lleno aún de hollín. Su ropa se ensucia y sus ojos se enrojecen un poco más. Una vez más y otra más. El corazón se le retuerce en el pecho.

¿Cuánto dolor un ser puede soportar?

Unas manos la sostienen de los hombros y la levantan del suelo. Una voz triste y comprensiva le llama.

—Carla, es hora de ir a descansar, mañana lo volveremos a intentar.

—No, debo quedarme. Tal vez pueda volver a ocurrir, por favor — solloza.

—Sabes que pasa a la misma hora, no después. Mañana lo intentaremos otra vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocurre esto? Quiero irme con él.

—¿No crees que por eso ocurre? Carla…

—Debí haber estado aquí…es mi culpa…es mi culpa.

—Fue un accidente.

— ¡Debí haber estado aquí! ¡Él me lo pidió! ¡Por eso se quedó aquí!

—Carla, basta, ya te dije…

—Lo sé, yo soy la culpable. Mi niño, mi amado niño, yo tengo, yo debo…— se ahoga en lágrimas y la mujer de lentes la levanta, mientras sus ojos se quedan quietos en la puerta carcomida y ennegrecida. Ella tiene una sospecha, pero a la madre no quiere terminar de destrozar.

Que el niño no está atrapado por aquel deseo que su madre insiste en sostener, sino que algo más es el causante de la estancia del infante en aquel lugar.

Dormida de tanto llorar, está la triste madre cuando la suben al auto y le ajustan el cinturón de seguridad. Con pasos quedos se dirige al lado de piloto, antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y sus ojos le dirigen una última mirada a la ventana que alguna vez perteneció al departamento de su hermana.

A su mente vuelven los recuerdos de aquella horrenda noche. Las llamas que consumieron todo, aquel pequeño lugar, y los alaridos de la hermana al tratar de ingresar. Cuan doloroso fue, cuando al entrar, vieron todo vuelto cenizas, pero por más que buscaron, jamás encontraron el cuerpecito de su tierno y dulce sobrinito. Aquel niño que ella sabíano había podido escapar de aquel incendio, porque su madre en su afán de que no le pasara nada, le encerraba en su habitación cuando iba a trabajar. Los meses posteriores no habían podido borrar toda la culpa que sentía su hermanita por lo ocurrido, así que para tratar de ayudarla,una noche la llevó nuevamente allí para que pudiera despedirse adecuadamente del hijo que no vería más.

Pero ocurrió.

Voces y suaves llantos escucharon aquella noche.

Ambas quedaron pasmadas por el acontecimiento.

Una semilla germinó en el interior de su hermana, la esperanza de que su hijo con vida estaba, y ella… no pudo negárselo.

Pero nuevamente, su búsqueda fue un fracaso. En esa habitación no existían más que recuerdos quemados.

Aquello hizo a su hermana perder la cordura, su boca se llenó de palabras recitando que el alma de su hijo estaba atrapada en ese lugar, porque seguía esperándola a ella. Y una rutina macabra inició.

Unos wafles para el desayuno.

Un poco de avena para el almuerzo.

Incienso para alejar el olor a hollín, una tacita de leche con miel y un 'buenas noches' susurrado.

Ella tampoco quería dejarle ir, ella quería quedarse con él.

Pero Hanji sabía que eso no era lo correcto. Ella en cambio pensaba que si liberaba el alma del niño podría traer paz a su hermana. Lo decidió, pero entre idas y venidas los meses pasaron y no nada pudo lograr. Su hermana continuó su rutina, fiel, día tras día.

Hasta que las cosas cambiaron. Los sucesos que ocurrían en aquella habitación y se repetían cada día comenzaron a cambiar. Los movimientos se tornaron más abundantes, en la noche no sólo había lágrimas y gritos desesperados cuando el reloj marcaba la hora en que el siniestro había ocurrido, sino que luego había risas, cantos y algunos murmullos.

El problema no era ese.

El problema es que venía de voces diferentes.

Una la de su sobrino.

La otra…una horrenda voz pastosa que no parecía humana. Y el causante era… una presencia que les causaba pasmo.

Pero aun así, su hermana volvía a ir sin falta para repetir lo mismo. Pero ahora sumaba un nuevo plato a todo. Ella aseguraba que si la presencia no sacaba de ahí a Eren por ella, estaba bien. Un amigo debió encontrar.

Más Hanji no pensaba igual.

Contempló el rostro apagado de su hermana y una decisión se alentó a tomar.

Una última mirada a aquella ventana, y con el corazón destrozado le pidió perdón al alma de su sobrino. Porque ya no había más que hacer.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Afiladas garras que se mueven ansiosas,_

 _El predador no puede frenar su instinto,_

 _Sin querer ha herido su espalda preciosa,_

 _Se derraman tres gotas salpicando el piso_.

* * *

Eren se revuelve en el suelo, los cálidos rayos del sol le acarician los deditos, parpadea hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a aquella luz, con dificultad sale de su escondite. Su acompañante no está. Se restriega los brazos, tiene todavía un poquito de frio y le arden los mordiscos. Abre la puerta y sale al pasillo, va a la habitación de su madre. La cama está tendida. Se ha marchado a su trabajo matutino.

Se despereza un poco al caminar de regreso a su habitación, y como su madre le enseñara toma un baño y se viste solito. Cepillándose el cabello está, cuando el aroma dulzón de wafles con miel caliente le llega a la nariz. Sonríe. Su buena madre le dejó listo el desayuno. Sus piecitos envueltos en sus amadas pantuflas rojas de conejito se dirigen a la cocina. Su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha cuando contempla la imagen que en silencio le espera.

En la parte en que el sol no llega y la sombra cubre la mesa, está Levi, con sus ojos grises observando sus movimientos. Eren se acerca y se sienta, sus deditos son halados y a la boca del otro infante van a dar, siente el pinchazo de los dientes afilados, hiriéndole, una rasposa lengua lame el área.

Su sangre cede.

Eren sonríe y se deja hacer.

Los ojos de Levi brillan en bermellón y su entrecejo se arruga. Libera los deditos y le tiende el tenedor.

Eren empieza a comer con entusiasmo, con Levi a su lado ya no se siente mal, aunque su mami no esté, de todos modos sabe que en algún momento ella volverá, así que deja pasar todo.

Los ojos grises no se despegan de aquella figura, se relame los labios un segundo y luego se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientas esconde sus manos que el sol ha tocado. Las esconde porque si Eren las ve…se sentirá asustado.

Sus manos están como originalmente nacieron, garras picudas de retorcidas uñas.

* * *

 _La voracidad lo domina tan solo un instante,_

 _Y descubre asustado, que no puede matarlo…_

 _Resopla angustiado, con hambre punzante,_

 _Porque el monstruo maldito, ha sido domado._

* * *

Oh, pequeña hermosa criatura que eres Eren, que no sabes que con tu espantada apariencia de ángel de alas rotas has cautivado a un ser maligno, el ser que debajo de las camas de los niños se esconde y les devora en pesadillas. Sí, has enamorado a ese temible monstruo, el verdadero, no ese que de los libros de cuentos no puede escapar. Ay, mi dulce infante, jamás lo sabrás, porque maldito por ese amor retorcido estás, condenado a repetir ese día en que tu vida acabó y el momento en que con tus llantos… cautivaste el vil espíritu de aquel ser.

Pero no temas, el amor crea imposibles. Mientras que nunca descubras el secreto.

Tal vez por eso… Levi el monstruo debajo de la cama… a tu madre deja vivir.

Nadie ha de separarlos. Abrazados en su escondite quedarán. Mientras las sombras existan, ellos unidos permanecerán…

[Fin]

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Nota de Luna** : La noche del 22 de Octubre de 2016, ocurrió un evento inesperado, debo admitirlo, no usamos protección, nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos y cuando quisimos acordar… Charly estaba embarazada… Y yo tenía que responder por esa semillita que germinaba incansablemente. Así que lo conversamos un poco, y nos hicimos responsables, palabras más, palabras menos, dijimos, ¡vamos a tenerlo!

Y así nació este precioso, bellísimo, adorable bebé tétrico, que se te mete en las venas con cada palabra y se infiltra en los sueños perturbándolos. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, miré a su madre y la única palabra que llegó a mis labios fue: perfecto.

Ahora les dejamos la crianza a ustedes, aquí está, dispuesto a caminar, a correr y a abrazarlos para no soltarlos jamás… Gracias por recibirlo.

¡Con amor y Besos de chocochispas para todas!

Luna de Acero

And

Charly Land


End file.
